What I Desire
by strong man
Summary: This is my very first one-shot story since 2010 so I won't do another story on Ferdinand but maybe a sequel in the upcoming years.


_**This is my first and only story of Ferdinand the Bull.**_

 _ **Description:** I found out this randomly and from the looks of Ferdinand, he seems really gay at the sight of his appearance. Anyways, I know this will piss some people off but I c_ _ouldn't care less cause I'm weird like that._

 _ **WARNING:** This story is in the form of beastialitality and this will be a my first silent story. This will give you an idea of how my mind is and what's it capable of_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Ferdinand/Matador **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

 _ **Date:**_ September 28

Once upon a time in sunnyspain, it was near sunset and all the bulls went in for the night but not Ferdinand, he stayed cooped up by his favorite tree the whole time just sleeping near it's roots.

His mother peeked her head out of the stable, looked at the tree where her son was at and called his name and asked him if he was coming in. The homosexual bull looked at her and shook his head then went back to sleep.

The mother just smiled and went back inside, closing the door behind her with her hind legs. Ferdinand just laid there at the base of the free and in his arms were dozens of daisies which reminds him of the Matador's glorious chest tattoo.

He sighed romantically after he had sniffed them up, getting the scent and had his tail wrapped around them then snuggled his flowers close to his face as he went peacefully to sleep until the next cam do he could do his original routine over again.

* * *

Despise the Matador's disastrous bullfight, he was simply dragging himself to bed, He slithered like a snake cause he just didn't care anymore. He smacked his face, shagged it down then felt like a dead-man. How can he call himself a Matador when Ferdinand wouldn't even fight him.

He couldn't get respected by his fans so he just balled up in his head and cried then complained about why Ferdinand was non-cooperative so he sat on the edge if the bed, got up and dropped to his knees then crawled to his royal mirror that was solid gold.

What is it going to take for Ferdinand to attack him, the man begged and banded of the wall then it hit him, he tore open his suit revealing his chest but noticed something where he had a flashback.

Right in the middle was a daisy and he remembered the very he was so disobedient, he must've thought that the tattoo on his chest was an actual flower. He got to thinking that if he wasn't going to come at him, he was going to respected one way or another.

He decided that in order to clear his name of embarrassment, he had to set of on a long journey to find that bull who humiliated him in from of many people including his own family.

That said, he gathered his gear and ventured out into the outside world. He got of his horse, proceeded it to go where the found the hard of bulls and they were off down the path.

As the night went by, Ferdinand was fast asleep while he lick his lips and smacked them together as he sighed until his ears picked up a horse galloping, he opened his eyes then moved his face into the flowers before cuddling up.

The man steadied the horse to a halt behind a big boulder next to a wooden fence and got off, he grabbed it's harness and tied it up to the fence. After. he stood up tall, shucked in his gutt, got a rose that grew by the fence, picked it up and placed in between his teeth.

Ferdinand heard some tango music, opened his eyes, looked around sleeplessly until he saw something in the distance and it turned out to be that Matador from the coliseum dancing and in his hands were castanets with a rose in his mouth.

The man smiled as he danced his way on over to him with such compassion and caution. Ferdinand just went to back to sleep until the Matador ripped open his suit which seemed to trigger the bull to look up due to the familiar sound.

Once he saw the daisy, he intently got up, his eyes and tongue blasted out, his heart pounded with great force like he could hear his own heartbeat and finally he had slowly levitated off of the ground and flowed to the man.

The bull gently landed on top of the Matador who willingly laid down. The Matador took his suit off with no hesitation. Ferdinand had drool dripping from his mouth as his eyes morphed into two pairs of daisy's while looking down at his chest panting heavily.

His tail smoothly cratered the center of the man's chest informing that he got what he wanted and what he wanted some cooperation. in a matter of minutes the man laid still with a smile on his face while Ferdinand sniffed his chest then snuggled his head up to his neck.

he scooted down a little so he could get to the tattoo and once his eyes were in exposure, he blinked batted them twice then licked up to the point where it was moist. The man just laid there patting his head as he kept licking.

The Matador's deed was finally accomplished so he struggled to get free but Ferdinand kept him steady then struggled more before it was too late, the bull grabbed his waist with his hooves.

He carried him over to his tree and sat his down then laid down as well. The bull yawned and laid on to of him, his arms were cuddled with his other daisies while the man was in the middle.

For the first time, he licked something other then the chest area, it was his cheek causing got him thinking, he had gotton more then he bargained for and there was no use of escaping now due to Ferdinand's hook on him.

 _ **I would like to say that I DO NOT approve of this act in real life but in fantasy, I guess it's okay. Now that I got that off my chest, I'd like to say that me and books are incompatible meaning that I tend to say far away but the only thing I WILL read it dog books.**_


End file.
